Beowulf (Devil Arm)
The Beowulf is a set of flash gauntlets and greaves Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3 which originates from Beowulf the Lightbeast. It is wielded by both Vergil and Dante during the course of the game. Dante can acquire the weapon in Mission 14, while Vergil starts the game with this Devil Arm in his scenario of Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition and in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. Beowulf the Lightbeast Movesets Devil May Cry 3 ;Devil Arm (Dante) Swordmaster Style ;Devil Arm (Vergil) Devil May Cry 4 ;Devil Arm (Vergil) Gameplay Like Ifrit before it, Beowulf focuses on close range but powerful hits. It boosts the wielder's attack and speed for close combat''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Devil Arms File — Beowulf': "Flash gauntlets and greaves. This set boosts Dante's attack and speed making him a powerhouse."Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Devil Arms File — Beowulf: "Flash gauntlets and greaves. This set boosts Vergil’s attack and speed making him a powerhouse.", and is able to use chargeable light-base attacks using techniques "blessed with the sacred light".Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Combat Adjudicator — Beowulf: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique blessed with the sacred light can move me."Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Combat Adjudicator — Beowulf: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a light-forged blade can move me." Each of its attacks can be charged for greater damage, but at the cost of speed. Because of this, charging Beowulf is not recommended for fast moving opponents. Beowulf also does not have terrific area attacks, making it a poor choice for dealing with large groups of enemies. However, the pure strength of this weapon makes it one of the best to use against single opponents. Dante's Beowulf techniques do less damage than Vergil's, unless time is taken to charge them. Gallery Image:DT Beowulf.gif|Dante's Beowulf Devil Trigger Image:VDT Beowulf.gif|Vergil's Beowulf Devil Trigger Image:Dante_DT_Beowulf.png|Dante's Beowulf Devil Trigger In-game Image:Vergil DT beowolf.png|Vergil's Beowulf Devil Trigger In-game Beowulf (V-DT) DMC4SE.png|Vergil's Beowulf Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Other Appearances ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante uses the Beowulf in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. The skills packed with it are Killer Bee, The Hammer, and Volcano, along with a new ability called Beehive (which is actually a named version of his Beowulf Combo II from the original DMC3), where Dante kicks rapidly with his greaves then heel smashes the ground and thus acts as a followup to Volcano. ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 The updated re-release of ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3 features the addition of Vergil to the roster of playable characters. He comes equipped with Beowulf, like Dante, and can use several of its attacks: Starfall, Lunar Phase, and Rising Sun. Trivia *Although Beowulf is playable in Devil May Cry 4: Specal Edition within Vergil's storyline for gameplay reasons, it should be noted that him possessing the item would be impossible. The story takes place prior to Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and Vergil defeating the eponymous demon responsible for the Devil Arm creation, Beowulf. Notes and references nk Category:Devil May Cry 3 Devil Arms Category:Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons